Siempre es de noche
by Juri
Summary: Serie de drabbles. TERMINADO! con su epílogo y todo. Reunidos de nuevo, la fiesta del cese de la guerra ha llegado, protagonizada por una Toph más mal humorada que de costumbre y un Aang satisfecho demasiado pegado a ella.
1. Challenge

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_1. Challenge_

"Es una invitación del palacio de Ba Sing Tse" leyó el monje curioso montado en su gran bisonte, Toph aferrada a la silla de monta. Por mucho tiempo que viajaran así, no acababa de acostumbrarse "Al parecer habrá una fiesta para celebrar el fin de la guerra hace 4 años"

"¿Ya tanto de eso?" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, después de escuchar la lectura de su amigo. Aang sólo sonrió, aún sin poder ver, ella lo entendió "Ya sabes, embajadores, glamour… bla bla bla, no estaría mal ir"

"Olvídalo" y la chica no se movió de esa posición. Su negación era obstinada aun a la mención de sus amigos como invitados especiales y héroes de guerra o con la oferta de la deliciosa comida que hacía tanto no probaban. Y aún así, ella insistía. No la obligarían a usar un lindo vestido como en la última celebración y lucir como la damita que le habían enseñado a ser. Lo _odiaba._

Pero el adolescente la conocía, cuatro años de viajar juntos no habían pasado en vano, y mucho menos los últimos dos en que ambos se habían dedicado a viajar por el mundo sin otra cosa que hacer mas que charlar sobre ellos mismos y conocer lugares exóticos de las Cuatro Naciones.

"¿Y si te gano en una pelea?" ojos nublados bien abiertos en pura señal de interés "Me acompañas con el vestido y todo /y/ con una condición más…"

"¿Y esa condición es?" el calvo sonrió satisfecho, indicándole al gigantesco bisonte aterrizara en un terreno llano repleto de rocas. Perfecto, pensó al momento de tocar suelo, ayudando a la chica a bajar de su transporte, mientras bendecía –como nunca podía faltar- el hecho de tener tierra a sus pies.

"Te lo diré en cuanto me ganes" posición de batalla en contra de la pelinegra, quien sintió perfectamente las vibraciones de su alumno.

Eso era un reto, y por /nada/ se perdería el honor de patearle una vez más el trasero al Avatar.

* * *

**N/A. **Saludos a todos! Les traigo una serie de drabbles -aunque mas bien podrían llamarse capitulos cortitos, ya que cada capi tiene relación con el otro-. Igual sólo fueron causa de mi ocio y mi pequeña obsesión con el Taang :D En fin, disfrutenlo!! (Y dejen review por si les gusta 8D)  



	2. Victory

**Siempre es de noche**_  
_

* * *

_2. Victory_

Una estridente patada al suelo y la contienda terminó. La ciega de bruces en el suelo a causa del terremoto causado por su pupilo y la presión del cuerpo del chico de 16 años sobre ella.

"Gané" fue lo último que escuchó para verse furiosa arrojándolo por sobre de ella, permitiéndose levantarse, dejando el orgullo en su anterior sitio.

"Te tomó 4 años y derrotar al antiguo Señor del Fuego" se sacudió los pantalones y bufó un instante, refiriendo la ultima frase con dolor "Pero por fin me ganaste".

La sonrisa de Aang era única, alegría fluyendo hasta el propio cuerpo de la Bandida Ciega que no hizo mas que contagiarse y olvidarse del orgullo previamente herido. "Sin embargo…" una pequeña roca golpeó por detrás la cabeza del monje, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio por un instante "Sigo siendo tu maestra" terminó con su engreída sonrisa característica.

"Igual me sigues debiendo algo…" murmuró en una gran sonrisa el monje, sobándose la nuca – Riendo de inmediato a carcajada limpia al ver la expresión de su maestra cambiar a una totalmente frustrada.

* * *

**N/A: **Vaya! Esto gustó mas de lo que pense! De verdad les agradezco a todos por su lectura, y muy en especial a _Yangchen, Azrael, Bratty, maga-azul, dragón brillante, masg, Flor440, Kyrei Shacklebolt, darkgirl-0 _y_ Harlett_ por sus reviews! Aqui el siguiente drabble esperando que lo hayan disfrutado! 


	3. Trust

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_3. Trust_

Ya podía sentirlo… literalmente. Lo que la ciega no tenía del instinto de gastadora compulsiva que el resto de su familia, el monje parecía haberlo heredado. Y ahora sintiendo las grandes tiendas y las vitrinas repletas de toda clase de artilugios, sumado a los comentarios de encantadoras damas entre risas completamente complacidas, ya la chica podía sentir su monedero vacío y al monje perdido entre telas y toda clase de cosas inútiles para convertirla en toda una dama.

"Confío en tu buen gusto, Pies Ligeros" terminó por decir la chica saliendo de un biombo en un entallado vestido dorado con hermosos detalles verdes. Aang sonrió encantado con su elección, pagando de inmediato el vestido y pidiendo lo envolvieran para que resistiera el viaje a Ba Sing Tse.

La empleada vio salir a ambos jóvenes complacidos, aun sorprendida de que aquellos dos no fuesen pareja. Él, el joven más poderoso del mundo. Ella, una jovencita pequeña pero con una figura totalmente envidiable.

* * *

**N/A. **Ajaja, me culpo a mi misma por las faltas de reviews al subir esto en domingo XD. Como sea, les voy avisando que estos drabbles se publicaran aprox. cada 3 días, así que esten al pendiente si quieren seguir leyendo esta... tarugada, yeah. Gracias a **Harlett** y a **G-i-s-a-y** por sus reviews! 


	4. Sadness

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_4. __Sadness_

No es que Aang nunca hubiera visto a Toph maquillada ni mucho menos, pero en aquella ocasión la Bandida Ciega tenia que admitir que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más. Y es que en batalla no había quien le ganara, pero en algunas ocasiones la vista era realmente necesaria. Particularmente en esa ocasión.

Y es que si bien Toph había olvidado sus modales y cuestiones de 'señorita' en el largo viaje con el avatar, en ausencia de la Maestra Agua no había forma de que la chica diera una en cuanto a maquillaje o peinado hablando. Y Aang se dio cuenta al mismo momento en que la chica había salido del cuarto rentado y las carcajadas de las demás mujeres estallaron al mismo momento de verla.

Abriéndose paso entre las mujeres pudo apreciar a un payaso pésimamente maquillado – y ahogó la risa de inmediato al momento de saberse enfrente de su Si-Fu Tierra. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara con exorbitante estruendo, el monje logró meterse al lado de la chica para ser el primero en enfrentar su furia y no tener que pagar de más por el departamento destrozado.

Fue la segunda vez que vio a la Maestra Tierra llorar.

* * *

**N/A.** Ou, tierno el capi! TOOOPH! ... Ok, basta de dramas. Agradecimientos a mis queridos lectores y en especial a los que dejan reviews: **dragón brillante, aniita, Azrael, Harlett, hopesol.**  
Aqui va la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por **Azrael** y petición de varios: Un drabble como tal es una historia que se desarrolla en muy pocas palabras (de 100 a 500 palabras, segun la Wikipedia). De acuerdo a esta definición me temo que no podría hacer los drabbles más largos, sin olvidar que esto va escrito sobre la marcha y no sé que tan largos pueden resultar, pero por lo mismo de que son cortos procuro publicar a la brevedad posible, para que no pierdan la marcha o se aburran o se desesperen y me dejen de leer (que vendría siendo lo peor). En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, en tres días el próximo! _Gracias por leer y de antemano por el review!_


	5. Joy

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_5. __Joy_

"¡Sólo admite que de vez en cuando necesitas ayuda!" gritaba eufórico el calvo a través de la puerta del baño, refugio para la Maestra Tierra en el mismo momento en que vio al monje detrás de ella tratando de consolarla. Con la cara sumergida en el agua, no salía de ahí a menos que el chico realmente requiriera respuesta.

"¡AL CARAJO!" como en esa ocasión "¡No voy a ir a esa celebración y tu no harás nada para evi—" el crujir de la puerta la interrumpió de golpe. Pronto pudo sentir al calvo a su lado, con la puerta hecha añicos detrás de él. La chica empapada, volteó la cara retante hacia su pupilo "Te lo advierto…"

"Puedo ganarte y humillarte de nuevo" ya empezaba a confiar demasiado en su capacidad de dar justo en el blanco de la Bandida Ciega "o peinarte y maquillarte y mandar al demonio a aquellas tipas…"

Y se sintió tranquilo al ver la sonrisa de la chica entre cabellos empapados y maquillaje corrido.

* * *

**N/A. **Eso es amor! ...apache, pero amor al fin y al cabo! Creanme que no busco fastidiar a Toph, en realidad me encantaría verla arreglada, por eso es que primero la fastidio y luego la pongo hermosaaa. Ya seguiran leyendo y me entenderan. Gracias a todos por sus reviews: **Ishia Urua, aniita (**_sí__, Katara también necesita un curso urgente de maquillaje. Es aún más preocupante porque no es ciega y... se maquilla así S: _)**, dragon brillante, keiko210382, Azrael, tercy, Harlett.** Próxima actualización en tres días! 


	6. Girly

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_6. __Girly_

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo a todo pulmón la adolescente, sintiéndose entre cabellos perfectamente peinados, listones y la plasta de maquillaje dejando su piel sin respirar; saliendo de la habitación, está vez sin molestas burlas que la recibieran en el pasillo "¡Es el colmo que seas más femenino que yo, Pies Ligeros!"

Aang sólo pudo sonreír.

* * *

**N/A.** Creo que quedó claro quien lleva las faldas en esta relacion! 8D;; Gracias a **aniita, Azrael, Yangchen, Lust18 _(sip, paciencia y llegarán!)_****, dragon brillante, masg, Mizuhi-chan, Harlett **por sus reviews. Debido a lo corto del capi, subire el próximo en menos tiempo, pero me encantaría ver sus reviews, queridos! 


	7. Be my guest

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_7. Be my guest_

Caminaban tranquilamente a través del mercado, con una Toph perfectamente bien arreglada y aferrada al brazo de su amigo, adaptándose poco a poco al uso de zapatos y poder 'ver' a través de estos. Mientras lograba acostumbrarse, su única guía era el Avatar, quien caminaba divertido al ver la dependencia que la chica había creado a él, por lo menos mientras algo cubriera sus pies.

"Y entonces, jamás me dijiste la otra condición des— Ouch!" sonoro golpe a su rodilla a causa de una pequeña corriendo en dirección totalmente contraria. Definitivamente eso era lo que mas odiaba. Malditos zapatos "No la vi venir" se excusó sonrojada, después de escuchar la risita de su ahora guía.

"Te la diría si ganabas. Y me temo que…"

"Sí, sí… No tienes que recorda—" preciso instante en que el orgullo de la chica mutó a causa de una mano extraviada rozando su parte trasera. Roce que duro más de lo que debiera y se sintió _mucho más_ de lo que quisiera "TE ACABAS DE CONDENAR, HIJO DE…" Antes de que la frase terminara, Aang ya tenía en el suelo al descarado que atentó contra el cuerpo de la adolescente.

La cara irritada del monje se dirigió a la pelinegra, meciendo uno de los zapatos en mano después de llamar a su pupilo "¿Me permites?". Sonrisa confiada por parte de ambos chicos, con malicia totalmente dirigida.

"Es todo tuyo"

* * *

**N/A. **Como prometí, un poco más rápido de lo normal.Uno largo -para compensar el 6- y con más de una palabra en el título, heh... Ame esto. Va siendo mi favorito hasta ahora.Y ahora sí, agradecimientos especiales a** Yangchen, Mizuhi-chan _(no descansaré hasta que te sientas culpable por mis traumas!),_ Lust18, masg, Elizabeth Salazar, Azrael, keiko210382, Bake-tsuki. **Gracias por sus reviews y ánimos! Próxima actualización en tres días! 


	8. Justice

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_8. __Justice_

Por muy hijo del gobernante del pueblo que fuera, aquel chico se había tomado el descaro de tocar de buenas a primeras una de las partes prohibidas de la mujer. Y considerando que aquella mujer se trataba de Toph, el castigo del chico apenas y había sido el apropiado.

"No sólo ejercieron Tierra Control sobre el joven Fa Ling, dejándole más de un par de huesos rotos después de llover rocas sobre él y lanzarlo hasta el palacio" comenzó a hablar un hombre con apariencia graciosa y poco digna de respeto "Si no que destruyeron la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban rentando y a causa de arrojar el hijo del gobernante, han roto más de dos techos de la casa del gobernador!" Las risitas de la chica no pasaron desapercibidas por la corte.

Ahí estaban, una de las más grandes heroínas de guerra conocidas al lado del mismísimo Avatar, siendo juzgados en la corte de un pueblo completamente desconocido por atentar contra la vida de una persona que tenía de importancia lo que no de modales, y daños al mobiliario.

"Su señoría" comenzó Aang, tratando de acallar las risas de su compañera antes de que acabaran en más problemas "De verdad pido una disculpa a nombre de la señorita Bei Fong. Como Avatar, y Embajador del bien en el mundo…" Toph tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no carcajear ante la mención de su amigo "… Me veré complacido en pagar los daños causados para limpiar nuestro nombre" Esta vez la chica bufó un poco antes de ahorrarse el comentario. Volteó la cara fulminante a su compañero, quien sólo sonreía en pura señal de disculpa.

* * *

**N/A. **Aqui nueva actualización, con lo que el desgraciado se merecia y nuestros heroes en problemas -para no variar la costumbre-! Gracias a **Mizuhi-chan, Elizabeth Salazar, Yangchen, aniita, tercy, Bake-tsuki, Zukara love, Lust18, Harlett, masg, Hisame Hoshigaki y Azrael **por sus reviews! Superaron por mucho mi record, mil gracias! El miércoles el próximo capi! 


	9. Pride

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_9. Pride_

"¿Les pagarás¿Por TOQUETEARME?" atinó a decir la chica sujeta a su amigo a la salida del palacio, más furiosa que nunca. El gobernador había decidido liberarlos con la condición de pagar los daños a primera hora del próximo día. Los guardias y el propio juez de la cara chistosa –como bien Aang había apodado- irían a recuperar el dinero "¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Pies Ligeros¡Y el mío¡Lo mandaste lo más lejos que pudiste!"

"No es cuestión de orgullo" comenzó a hablar el chico, con aire de sabiduría que hacia a la ciega desesperar "Sólo quiero ahorrar los mayores problemas posibles. No hay necesidad de desatar otra guerra por esto, verdad?"

"Igual te acabaré cobrando - y caro - por lo que acabas de hacer" señaló una terminante Toph, con el ceño fruncido "Pero más vale que esto funcione, que ahorrarse problemas nunca esta de más" añadió, caminando completamente a oscuras.

* * *

**N/A. ** Seguimos con este desbarajuste mío. Agradezco a mis queridos lectores, en especial a **Elizabeth Salazar, Mizuhi-chan, aniita y tercy** por sus reviews en el último capi! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, les encargo los reviews para saber esto! 8D; Y ahora sí, me retiro, próximo capi en 3 días! 


	10. Plan

**Siempre es de Noche**

_Corregido y aumentado por su bien y el de su autora. Espero que ahora si quede claro. Reviews para saberlo, porfavor, y evitarme cometer otro error así._

* * *

_10. Plan_

"Entonces… 'Embajador del bien', ahora /qué/?" la sonrisa maliciosa de la ciega era perfecto contraste con la de frustración del joven, con lagrimas inundándole los ojos.

Su mano extendida con un par de piezas de cobre. El monedero en la otra, boca abajo, esperando que por arte de magia algo fuera a aparecer. "¿Querías que fuera una _señorita_, verdad?" alcanzó a recriminar la chica la falta de dinero antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a rondar la habitación, totalmente frustrada, esperando que su compañero reaccionara de la conmoción y pudieran pensar en algo para salir de esta.

"¡YA SÉ!" de pronto habló el calvo, con la cara completamente cambiada, llena de ilusión y asombrado ante su propia genialidad.

Toph sonrió al sentir la expresión de su compañero.

oo

_Señor Fa Ling. _

_De antemano pedimos una disculpa por retirarnos de esta manera, pero a la señorita Bei Fong y a un servidor, el Avatar, se nos ha presentado un asunto de vital importancia mundial, y es nuestro deber acudir al lugar citado a la brevedad posible. _

_Lamentamos retirarnos sin despedida y mucho menos sin pagar lo prometido, pero dejamos estas dos piezas de cobre en garantía de los daños establecidos. El resto de los daños pueden ser enviados al Señor del Fuego, Zuko, quien estará complacido de pagar al ser informado de quienes han sido los causantes del desastre. _

_Gracias por su hospitalidad. _

El Juez de cara chistosa arrugó la carta completamente hastiado. Los guardias al frente de él, revisando la habitación en caso de que los chiquillos hallasen olvidado algo de valor que pudiera pagar los daños, risueños ante la expresión del anciano.

* * *

**N/A. **Este doble capi va dedicado en especial a **Bratty **por haberse tomado la molestía en subir el drabble pasado. He estado ocupada con la mudanza y sin internet, so, mis fics creo que tendrán que esperar un poco, por lo menos los drabbles los tienen asegurados gracias a mi maravillosa madre que está dispuesta a subirlos 'I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!. Aprovecho para dejar claro que la fiesta aún no se lleva a cabo, Toph sólo estaba bellísima para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos trapos y permitir que Aang la maquillara, porque vamos dejando en claro la parte femenina de la relación. VIVA EL TAANG! Ok, y ahora antes de que diga más idioteces y esto quede más largo que el mismo fanfic me despido con lindos saludos a mis reviewers: _Bake-tsuki, masg, tercy, Azrael, Elizabeth Salazar, Yangchen _y dobles a _aniita, Lust18 y Zukara Love _por dejar review en el pasado aun sin entender! GRACIAS! Próximo capi en tres días -espero-. 


	11. Fly

**Siempre es de noche**

**

* * *

**

_11. Fly_

"¡Vaya que eres un genio!" se pudo escuchar el comentario de la chica a través del resoplido del viento, mientras el gran bisonte se movía a toda velocidad a través del cielo "Ahora no sólo estamos vetados de otro pueblo, si no que el mismo Señor del Fuego se encargara de carbonizarnos en cuanto lleguemos a Ba Sing Tse"

La risa de disculpa de Aang era más que obvia "Naah… Ni Zuko es capaz de eso. Además, era eso o nos quedábamos arreglando los desastres. ¡Nos hubiéramos perdido la fiesta del Palacio!"

"…¡REGRESATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" ordenó la ciega con toda autoridad, poniéndose de pie… olvidando que se encontraban sobre un Bisonte Volador, saliendo volando al instante de la canasta con un grito ensordecedor que Aang comprendió al momento.

Reliquia en mano convertida al instante en su planeador, siguiendo con agilidad el cuerpo de la joven en plena caída libre. Y sin pena ni gloria la rescató, como en otros momentos lo había logrado, con su amiga aferrada a sus piernas. Esta vez rodeándola con un brazo tranquilizador.

Bastó el mismo instante en que la chica sintió la canasta de Appa para soltarse a abrazar el borde, completamente temblorosa y más pálida que de costumbre. Aang la miró consternado, acercándose suavemente a ella.

"¿Todo bien?" atinó a decir, posando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de la chica.

Para cuando el grito agudo de Toph le perforó los oídos pidiendo repetir el 'viaje' de nueva cuenta, el Avatar entendió que aún le faltaba conocer un poco más a su compañera, y jamás olvidar que no era la princesita necesitada de ayuda que a veces podía parecer.

* * *

**N/A. **Típico de Toph: sufre una experiencia cercana a la muerte y lo único que piensa al ser rescatada es repetirla. Lamento la tardanza con este capi, queridos! Pero espero les haya gustado! El próximo espero subirlo el miércoles en la noche! Y ahora me despido no sin antes mandar saludos a mis reviewers: _Mizuhi-chan, Elizabeth Salazar, aniita, tercy, masg, Azrael, zukara Love, Yangchen_ (pasó que sólo se publicó lo que vendría siendo la primera parte del fic pasado -ya que en ese ultimo junte dos capis- y al parecer no quedó muy clara la situación. Tus resultados, mana! I'm nervious!), _Harlett y Kisame Hoshigaki_ (me encantaría escribir algo enteramente dedicados a ello que no sean solo los drabbles, pero por ahora no hay mucha inspiración. Las ideas son bien recibidas! 8D. Gracias y nos vemos a la próxima! 


	12. Hungry

**Siempre es de Noche  
**

* * *

**  
Hungry**

Apenas era un día después de su gloriosa retirada del último pueblo en el que estuvieron. Y ya era un día entero en que no habían probado bocado.

"¡TENGO HAMBRE!" se escuchaba la Bandida Ciega, haciendo la función del Sokka ausente. Aang suspiró hastiado al frente, con la paciencia quebrantada ante los constantes alaridos de su amiga y la explicación de la falta del dinero "Podríamos vender estos vestidos y comprar algo decente de…"

"¡Ni se te ocurra! Todo eso es tuyo y aunque te cueste, vas a ir a es—" el regaño fue truncado por el estómago del Avatar resonando por todo el cielo, acompañado de la carcajada inmediata de la ciega. "¡Igual no hay un mercado cerca para comprar algo!"

"¿Y cuánto falta para llegar a Ba Sing Tse?" fue lo único que dijo, sobándose el estómago tratando de calmarlo.

"Con suerte, una semana…" sintiendo su muerte más cercana de lo que debería, Aang indicó a la gigantesca bestia descender hacía el bosque por el que sobrevolaban. Bajaron de inmediato de su transporte, con el hambre consumiéndolos "Tendrá que ser a la antigua" habló el Avatar, y sin más indicación, tomaron caminos distintos en búsqueda de alimento.

* * *

_Nota: Hola, soy Bratty subiendo este capi hoy. XD; Lo hago sin permiso, pero ya han pasado tres dias, y como no he visto a mi hijita y le estaban acomodando el internet... XD; Me arriesgo. Porfa no me mates, chiquilla! _


	13. Veggy

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_13. Veggy_

"¡Es un gato-conejo!" gimió Aang al ver a la pequeña y adorable criatura atrapada en la magistral trampa de la maestra Tierra.

"¡Un delicioso gato-conejo!" respondió totalmente complacida, para cambiar de inmediato a una expresión un tanto más sombría, extendiendo una daga al monje "¡Tu turno!"

"¿Pero q—"

"Yo me encargue de capturarlo, es tu turno cocinarlo…" trató de sonar suave en la última frase, sustituyendo de forma magistral el 'matarlo' que estuvo a punto de decir.

"¡¿ME LLAMASTE PARA MATAR A UN ANIMAL?!" respondió frustrado el chico, considerando que después de escuchar el anterior llamado de su amiga esta podría encontrarse en peligro. Las moras perfectas que había encontrado habían tenido que esperar, para que Toph le saliera con… /eso/!

"Adiós a toda sutileza posible…" suspiró la Maestra Tierra "Y sí. Yo podría cortarme la mano de intentarlo, y lo sabes!"

"¡SOY VEGETARIANO!" el monje se levantó negado

"¡PERO YO NO¡Y TENGO HAMBRE!" le siguió la ciega en total reproche. Ordenó con un dedo apuntando a la criatura, quien parecía divertirse entre el pleito de los adolescentes "¡COMO VAS, PIES LIGEROS!"

Sorprendida pudo sentir al Avatar agachándose, para después perder totalmente las vibraciones del pequeño animal sobre el suelo. "¿Qué esta carita no te parece adorable?" el silencio de Toph fue mas entrañable que de costumbre "… Ooops… Oye, lo—"

"…… Eres un idiota, Aang" terminó por decir la ciega, dando un manotazo limpio al joven que lo obligó a soltar a la pequeña criatura.

* * *

**N/A. **Uff... perdón por la tardanza. Los del Internet me han timado. Y de nuevo agradecimientos especiales a Bratty por subir el capi, no se preocupen ella sigue más que viva XD... pero tan depresiva como yo ;o; En fin, apenas me digne a leer las reglas del fanfiction[puntonet y vi que no es posible poner comentarios del autor, a menos que sean aclaratorios 8D. So, para evitar problemas, los saludos a mis reviewers y demás comentarios los pueden checar en mi LiveJournal -el link esta en el profile-. En fin, otra vez me explaye XD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado! CIAO! 


	14. Fishing

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_14. Fishing_

Una pasiva Toph sentada en flor de loto sobre una gigantesca roca murmuraba tranquila escuchando atenta los hermosos sonidos que el bosque le brindaba.

"¡CON RAZÓN ZUKO ERA TAN MALO PESCANDO¡ESTO ES DESESPERANTE!" eso quizá no era un murmuró tranquilo, considerando la forma en que se levantó a punto de tirar la pequeña caña improvisada al río.

"¿Algún problema?" llamó Aang por detrás, descargando las diversas frutas recién reunidas con las que podrían alimentarse ese día y durante el viaje del siguiente. La ciega se sentó de nuevo, completamente tensa.

"¡Llevo horas aquí y nada que pique, carajo!" gritó para esconder al instante su cara en sus manos, en pura señal de frustración. Antes de que Aang pudiese ofrecer ayuda con su Agua Control, el palo se movía impaciente anunciando que la presa había caído.

A sabiendas de que las oportunidades de que eso volviera a ocurrir eran nulas, la corretiza de Aang hacia la piedra fue mas que obvia para la Bandida Ciega, quien extendió en seguida los brazos anunciando con gran alegría la idiotez del ahora pescado. Llamó a la ayuda del monje al momento en que sintió al pequeño alimento luchar más de lo que creía, acudiendo el Avatar a rodearla para sujetar la caña con fuerza.

Un conteo rápido y terminó, la caña y el pescado en el césped, muy por detrás de los chicos, caídos a causa de su propia inercia. Ella encima de él, agradeciendo el aterrizaje en suave e incorporándose con agilidad entre festejos de su captura.

Aang sólo veía divertido desde su sitio al indefenso animal resbalándose en cada ocasión de las manos de la ciega, quien se quejaba a viva voz de su suerte.


	15. Help

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_15. Help_

La Bandida Ciega logró ensartar una pequeña vara al pescado con la ayuda del monje –bastante negado al principio en realidad-. Logró encender la fogata después de rendirse con un par de rocas y llamar a su amigo a usar su poder para lograr chispas en los troncos secos. Logró cocinar al pescado sin quemar su propia mano gracias a las indicaciones de Aang para acercarse o alejarse del fuego. Y logró terminar satisfecha sin una molesta espina de pescado en la garganta gracias a las amables manos del Avatar dispuestas a revisar cada bocado antes de ser consumido por ella.

"¡Bien¡Lo admito¡Tienes toda la razón!" resopló la ciega totalmente harta ante la sorpresa del chico "/Sí/ necesito ayuda de otros" Aang miró asombrado a su maestra ante su extraña confesión "…de vez en cuando" agregó, limitando al monje a sonreír amablemente al verla negándole la mirada, completamente sonrojada.

* * *


	16. Night

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_16. Night_

"El cielo se ve hermoso esta noche" de pronto se escucho el comentario del monje, correspondido por un 'Uh?' perfectamente conciente por parte de la Bandida Ciega a su lado "Oh… Lo siento. Recordaba—Antes solíamos ver el cielo antes de descansar, recuerdas?"

La ciega asintió con cierta melancolía "No es que recuerde lo que veía. Al fin que yo siempre veo de noche" giró sobre si misma, acomodándose en el suave césped "Buenas noches"

Aang se despidió de igual manera, sintiéndose como el peor de los idiotas.


	17. Welcome Toph

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_17. Welcome –Toph-_**   
**

Toph nunca pudo sentirse tan alegre de saber que regresaba a la gran Ba Sing Tse. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, los últimos días habían sido bastante molestos, considerando que se había mal acostumbrado a comprar los alimentos y simplemente consumirlos en los mercados de los diversos pueblos que ella y el Avatar visitaban. Por ende, no sólo le era reconfortante saber que vería de nueva cuenta a sus amigos, sino que le esperaba deliciosa comida preparada, sin la menor necesidad de que tuviera que pescar o ir a recolectar frutas sin saber si eran consumibles.

"¡Bienvenidos!" escuchó la voz más que conocida al bajar del Bisonte, siendo recibida por un grato abrazo del anciano Consejero de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

**N/A**. Por ahora no podré responder reviews ni escribir algunas notitas en el livejournal porque la escuela empezó -para variar- increiblemente fastidiosa. Lo haré en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo, por ahora sigan leyendo estos drabbles y disfrutandolos! Para mañana el próximo capi, que va muy de la mano con este. Ciao Ciao! 


	18. Welcome Aang

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_18. Welcome –Aang-_

Aang nunca pudo sentirse tan alegre de saber que regresaba a la gran Ba Sing Tse. El viajar con la Maestra Tierra en los últimos dos años había sido una experiencia que no cambiaba por nada, pero el hecho de volver a ver a sus más queridos amigos lo llenaba de un entusiasmo como el que no sentía desde hace tiempo. Y verse entrar en la gran capital del Reino Tierra no sólo significaba volver a comer la comida a la que él y su amiga se habían acostumbrado tiempo atrás, si no que sería recibido por aquellos con los que vivió las mejores aventuras de su vida.

"¡Bienvenidos!" escuchó la voz más que conocida al bajar del Bisonte, siendo recibido por un grato abrazo de la Embajadora de la Tribu Agua.


	19. Friends

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_19. Friends_

La alegría irradiada por el grupo reunido de nuevo era increíblemente contagiosa. Entre abrazos y largos saludos Aang y Toph se sintieron complacidos al apreciar caras viejas, y aún más complacidos ante una nueva. Aang sonrió enormemente al ver a una versión de Sokka de apenas un año de edad, cedido de los brazos de la guerrera Kyoshi a él.

"Saluda a tío Aang y a tía Toph" agregó la mujer con dulzura, obligando al pequeño a sonrojarse y esconderse en el pecho de su madre. Sonriente y entre algunas disculpas, retiro al pequeño para llevarlo al lado de su esposo.

El fuerte abrazo de Iroh, el dulce beso de bienvenida de Katara e incluso el golpeteo de espalda por parte de Sokka hicieron sentir a los chicos en casa. "¿Dónde está Zuko?" fue la pregunta del monje la que turbó el ambiente, silenciando de inmediato a todos.

Un tosido por detrás los hizo abrir paso al ahora Lord del Fuego, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido plus la cicatriz que cubría desde hacia tiempo parte de su rostro indicaban que era Zuko, y que en definitiva /no/ estaba tan feliz de verlos como Aang creía.

"Bienvenido, Avatar, Seño—"

"¡Con Toph y Aang basta!" interrumpió el monje con una gran sonrisa, completamente fuera de lugar. La ciega, a su lado, golpeo su frente en pura señal de desesperación.

"No creo que baste con eso…" sonrió Zuko de la última forma que a los recién llegados les hubiera gustado "Considerando cierta cuenta que me llegó de cierto pueblo por el que pasearon hace unos días"

Y antes de que pudieran argumentar a su favor, los chicos ya se veían arrastrados por el Lord del Fuego, a punto de cumplir su sentencia.

Ya lo extrañaban.

* * *

**N/A. **Ya estan las respuestas a los reviews en el livejournal, disculpen las demoras. 


	20. Tea

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_20. Tea_

Aang y Toph comprendían a la perfección la clase de castigo que les esperaba, considerando que por muy amigos que fueran, el Lord del Fuego sabía imponer orden desde que había estado en su destierro, y ahora al ser soberano de una Nación entera, lo menos que podía esperarse era una acción verdaderamente severa de su parte.

Pero el usarlos como parte de una exhibición de tiro al blanco con fuego o incluso limpiar la cubierta de la flota entera de la Nación del Fuego hubiera sido mucho mejor antes de aquel castigo. Los dos muchachos sólo tragaron fuerte al apreciar frente a ellos la gigantesca sala, con estantes ocupando todas las paredes y sin final visible debido a la altura del lugar. La ciega suspiró al sentir la furia del príncipe y saber a lo que iba.

"Esta es la colección de juegos de té de mi tío. La de Ba Sing Tse" los dos chicos abrieron la boca impresionados al hacer la especificación Zuko "La quiero limpia antes del baile y /nada/ roto"

Incluso Aang maldijo en voz alta al momento en que el rey azotó la puerta detrás de ellos.


	21. Porcelain

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_21. Porcelain_

El olor a porcelana antigua ya comenzaba a marear a los chicos. Después de tres días de estar en la gran sala y abandonarla sólo por momentos de importancia –como comida o necesidades vitales-, Aang alucinaba al salir del lugar viendo multicoloridas tazas flotando frente a él, mientras que Toph sentía arder las manos a causa de tanto limpiar.

Ya era el cuarto día, ambos jóvenes lo decidieron: ese día no saldrían a menos que sus vidas dependieran de ello. Con suerte, terminarían y podrían tomarse el siguiente día libre. Hastiados entraron de nuevo a la sala, ya sin impresión alguna.

"Ya sólo faltan las del ala oeste" dijo Aang en una sonrisa bastante cansada. La ciega asintió y se dirigió guiada por su amigo a la parte indicada "Cómo en los últimos días: tu abajo, yo arriba" Y sin más pudo sentir a su amigo abandonar el suelo para deslizarse suavemente hacía los estantes más altos. Ella, trapo en mano, hincose para comenzar con el primer juego de té. Sería un largo día.

* * *

**N/A.** Ya estan las respuestas a los reviews de capis anteriores en el LJ. Y HEY! Sean lindos y lean los vicios Zutara que estan ahi, si? -Ah... la publicidad barata... que haría yo sin ella?- 


	22. Broke

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_22. Broke_

"¡La última!" sonrió triunfante el chico sosteniendo una hermosa taza totalmente blanca con una sola mano. La ciega por debajo celebró junto con él con una leve sonrisa. Ya era tarde y estar todo el día puliendo juegos de té resultaba más que cansado –y tedioso-.

Pero en su celebración de terminar con el trabajo la ciega olvidó que el monje a veces podía ser demasiado torpe cuando se entusiasmaba, aunque él mismo lo recordó en el mismo momento en que la taza resbaló de su mano en una larga y dolorosa caída.

El quebrar de la fina pieza de porcelana resonó por toda la sala.

"… Ahora si te mato" fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, ya sin fuerzas y con inmensa frustración como para moverse de alguna forma.

* * *

Oh, dulce karma... A veces puedes ser tan miserablemente predecible... 


	23. Lunch

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_23. Lunch_

"¿Entonces ya terminaron?" se escuchó la voz complacida del Señor del Fuego en la comida del día siguiente. Era más que obvio que los dos jóvenes no se levantarían al desayuno, durmiendo hasta tarde pensando la forma de reponer la taza.

"¡Sip!" sonrió alegre Aang con claras ojeras, al lado de la Maestra Tierra bien dispuesta a darle un pellizco cada que lo sintiera hablar de más "¡Y te aseguro que no hay ninguna necesidad de enviar a alguien para que vaya a asegura—ouch!" como en esa ocasión.

Sus amigos los miraron dubitativos. Una peligrosa ceja alzándose en la cara de Zuko "Si no les molesta, Aang y yo aún estamos cansados" intervino la chica después de limpiarse la boca "Iremos a dormir. Estaremos en nuestras habitaciones si nos necesitan" y así como lo dijo, así se retiraron los chicos, a paso más veloz del que cualquier persona cansada pudiera andar.

Los platos prácticamente llenos de los chicos y la mención de aquella extraña situación por parte de Sokka obligaron a los héroes de guerra mirar con curiosidad al Lord del Fuego "En dos días iré a revisar ese salón" y más de dos sonrisas complacidas se mostraron en la mesa antes de continuar con sus alimentos: al parecer Zuko era más bondadoso de lo que él mismo creía.


	24. Cup

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_24. Cup_

Los finos pedazos de porcelana yacían frente a ellos, tratando de verse ordenados en uno de los sucios trapos que utilizaron apenas la noche anterior para saldar su deuda. Y ahora tenían una mucho peor, considerando que le habían mentido al Lord del Fuego y tenían que buscar la forma de reponer esa taza antes de que se enterara.

"¡Dudo que se den cuenta¡Son demasiadas!" había propuesto Toph caminando en círculos por detrás del Avatar, simplemente deshacerse de la taza y evitarse cualquier problema. Pero incluso ella sabía que esa no era una opción viable, considerando el cariño que sentía hacia el anciano y el amor de este hacía el té y las reliquias que lo involucraran.

"Tenemos que comprar otra" fue lo único que pudo decir Aang, después de recibir el griterio de la ciega recordándole como es que se habían metido en ese problema. Dinero, únicamente a causa de ello "Vamos, es una taza completamente blanca. No nos debe costar más de una pieza de plata"

Aún cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago al voltear y ver a la Bandida Ciega vaciar su closet proponiendo vender todo, tuvo que admitir que en esa ocasión su amiga tenía razón. Fue sólo un vestido y un par de zapatos los que decidió llevarse.

"En este te vez bien" dijo guardando el usado en el pueblo que los había metido en tantos problemas "Aún quiero verte en estos dos" colgó otro par de trapos bastante coloridos "Y /este/ es para la fiesta" colgó uno aún empacado, con preciso cuidado. La ciega no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios planeaba su amigo y que tanta insistencia con el asunto de convertirla en una 'damita'.

oo

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Toph después de sentir a su amigo con el saco de trapos detrás suyo "Creen que estamos dormidos…" el chico no lo pensó dos veces antes de acarrear a su amiga a la ventana más cercana, abriéndola con un ventarrón de aquellos. Planeador en posición con el saco en una mano.

"Ya sabes que hacer" indicó Aang sobre el marco de la ventana. Con una sonrisa totalmente divertida la chica se sujetó de los pies de su amigo para sentir la deliciosa ráfaga de viento golpeando en su cara anunciando el inicio de su furtivo escape.

No era precisamente arrojarse de Appa, pero igual se sentía bien.


	25. Guts

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_25. Guts_

Aang miraba la hermosa taza de porcelana en el aparador en una situación incómodamente similar. En una mano, cuatro piezas de plata y tres de cobre que habría recibido por el vestido y los zapatos vendidos –todo un robo, admitido-; la otra mano pegada al vitral junto a su frustrada cara, admirando el precio de siete piezas de plata por la taza.

"¡Es sólo una /maldita/ taza blanca!" había gritado la ciega al momento de escuchar el precio "¿Porqué demonios está tan cara? Ahora tenemos que regresar al palacio por más vestidos y…"

"No" la determinación de Aang la contuvo de inmediato, aunado al fuerte agarre de su brazo cortesía del monje "No vendemos nada más que necesites, y yo no regreso sin esa taza"

Toph tenía que admitirlo, su pupilo había ganado agallas en los últimos años: no sólo ya la había vencido en un duelo de Tierra Control, si no que ahora la sujetaba bravamente prácticamente imponiéndole una orden.

Y lo peor es que parecía agradarle la nueva actitud del monje. Más de lo que debiera.


	26. Job

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_26. Job_

"Estás loco, Pies Ligeros" ojos nublados mirando al vacío, denotando total y completo hastío.

"Tú sólo grita. Necesitamos el dinero y ya…" gimió Aang seguido de un trago fuerte tratando de armarse de valor para cuando su amiga dio el respiro gigantesco y comenzó el griterío para llamar la atención de los compradores.

"¡VENGA¡ACÉRQUESE!" comenzó a recitar escandalosamente, como si el texto fuese previamente memorizado "¡EL CHICO MÁS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO, EL MISMÍSIMO AVATAR ESTÁ DISPUESTO A VENDERSE POR SEGUNDOS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE LO QUIERAN!" comenzó a sentir a las curiosas mujeres acercándose "¡ASÍ ES, SEÑORITAS¡POR TAN SÓLO UNA/UNA/ SOLA MONEDA DE PLATA EL AVATAR ESTÁ DISPUESTO A BESAR A LA QUE PAGUE¡NO PUEDE PERDER ESTÁ OPORTUNIDAD…!" continuó tratando de convencer, pero al parecer el precio –y la misma oferta- no le había agradado a ninguna de las que se habían acercado, así que el tiempo que estuvo ahí fue el suficiente para dejarla afónica y sólo recibir pago de una chica que se había acercado más por curiosidad y por lástima que por otra cosa. Ahora sólo faltaban dos monedas más, y Toph ya ni siquiera podía gritar.

Decididos a irse debido a lo tarde que se hacía –sin mencionar que no habían avisado a nadie de su repentina salida-, se vieron detenidos por un joven ciertamente apuesto aunque con mirada maliciosa. "¿Vendes besos?" Aang asintió por un instante con la cabeza sólo para menearla instantáneamente en señal de negación al pensar en las intenciones del chico.

"Un trato…" continuó el joven divertido sin prestar mucha atención a las señas del Avatar "Dos monedas de plata por un beso de /ella/"

Y Aang pudo verse sorprendido al recordar lo que su mente un tanto perversa lo había orillado a pensar, pero fue aún mayor el trauma al ver acercarse a la Bandida Ciega ante la proposición. Y sin más, sujetando al joven del cuello, lo acercó bruscamente para recibirlo a labio limpio por más de un par de segundos.


	27. Thanks

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_27. Thanks_

Con la taza más que forrada en las manos los chicos se dirigían con agilidad al palacio, procurando no tropezar con algo que pudiera quebrantar todo su esfuerzo. Y hablando de esfuerzos, el monje contenía enormemente la bilis que quería salir a fuerza de gritos recriminando a la Bandida Ciega por su acción, por lo que su única conversación comenzó después de un buen rato de caminar.

"Aún no te agradezco lo que hiciste" comenzó Aang a cambio del regaño, ya que al fin y al cabo ese beso había sido, hasta cierto punto, para salvarlo a él.

"Como sea. Igual iba a seguir jodiendo" cerró los ojos en pura señal de aburrimiento "Y me pagó por ello, ya con eso nos libraremos de _su majestad_"

"Pues gracias" terminó por decir el monje con una grata sonrisa sin intercambiar palabra con Toph hasta la llegada al gran palacio, justo al atardecer, momento en que solían ir a degustar algunos bocadillos con sus amigos en el palacio. Bolsas profundas por debajo de los ojos de los chicos y los estómagos más que vacíos los obligaron a bajar, comer y subir. Así sin más. O eso era lo que Aang pretendía, antes de que la ciega se posara en la puerta de la habitación de su pupilo impidiendo el paso.

"Con un simple gracias no basta" inició Toph entre uno que otro bostezo "Ya pagué el daño que hiciste. Ahora /tu/ me dices tu endemoniada condición del baile"

Y aún con el sueño pesado como él sólo, Aang abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Pero el sueño era demasiado, incluso para la hiperactiva Bandida Ciega, quien se retiro a su habitación de inmediato con un 'mañana me dirás'.

El chico volvió a su estado diambulante cuando escuchó el portazo en la habitación contigua, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo al momento de sentir la suave cama por debajo de él. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por ello, ahora lo mejor sería descansar…


	28. Frustration

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_28. Frustration_

"Parece que todo está en orden. ¡Gracias pequeños!" sonrió Iroh complacido después de inspeccionar minuciosamente cada estante a su alcance de la gran sala. Por detrás, el Lord del Fuego acompañado de los dos castigados en la puerta, suspirantes ante el cumplido del anciano. "Aang, si no es molestia, me alcanzas el juego de té que está en aquella esquina? El blanco aquel!" de todos los juegos de té habidos en la sala tenía que mencionar ese/ese/ precisamente.

Un nervioso Aang se elevó a la orden del anciano bajando con el mayor cuidado posible el juego recién completado. Lo colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa, para el anciano invitar a todos a sentarse a tomar un poco de té recién hecho.

Los dos chicos sonrieron complacidos al ver que el anciano no notaba ninguna anomalía en el juego mientras degustaban el delicioso té característico del Dragón del Oeste en compañía de él y su sobrino.

"¡Oops¡Olvidé los boca—" antes de poder terminar la frase, la taza quebrándose por debajo de él lo sorprendió por un instante. El Señor del Fuego sólo abrió un ojo para observar la taza recién rota y a la túnica de su tío un tanto manchada, dirigido de inmediato a los dos jóvenes, con cara totalmente frustrada, la cual sólo aumento ante la carcajada del anciano "Sí, bueno, mi culpa por no tener cuidado con el mantel. Ya que, compraré otra mañana. Igual creo que sobran tazas por aquí, no creen?"

Sonrisa divertida por detrás de la taza de Zuko al ver la quijada de sus amigos más abierta de lo permisiblemente sano.

* * *

¡Levante la mano el que ame a Iroh! ... ¡Y levante la otra el que lo amó /más/ después de esto! ... :) Me lo imaginaba! Comments en el LJ 


	29. Condition

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_29. Condition_

Con la energía recuperada y el trauma superado, ambos chicos caminaban por uno de los gigantescos jardines del palacio, por detrás del salón principal en el que se llevaría a cabo la celebración, sintiendo todo el ajetreo de los sirvientes y las prisas con el baile pisándoles los talones.

"¿Entonces?" sonrisa confiada de Toph, respondida por un simple 'uh?' curioso de Aang, quien no entendía del todo la pregunta de la chica "El baile es mañana y /tu/ me debes una explicación"

Esta vez la sonrisa confiada y engreída paso a formar parte del monje "Bueno, es justo…" sintió la curiosidad de su amiga asediándolo "Es simple. Tienes que ir al baile como /mí/ pareja. Y cuando digo pareja, me refiero a /prometida/"

El pequeño temblor con epicentro en la Maestra Tierra lo hizo sentir su muerte demasiado cerca "¡JA!" obtuvo como respuesta "Sí, claro. Con todos nuestros amigos ahí…"

"Te gané en una contienda limpia" otra vez jugando un tanto sucio con su amiga y su orgullo. Y lo peor es que funcionaba. La dignidad de la ciega era apenas vencida por su ego, y al su amigo saberlo, podía jugar de una forma magistral con ella "Y esa es mi condición. Comportándote como una dama y todo, por supuesto" terminó con la mejor de las sonrisas.

"Te vas al…"

"Y eso incluye no decir groserías" acabo con la petulancia de su amiga, dándose cuenta de lo genial que podía resultar fastidiar a la Bandida Ciega -- aún cuando se encontrara tumbado en el suelo a causa de una extraña fuerza por debajo de él con una gigantesca roca a punto de aplastarlo.

"¡TE ODIO!" fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar debido al sonoro colapso de la roca por sobre de él, viendo alejarse a su amiga haciendo cimbrar el palacio entero con cada paso que daba.

"Y yo a ti" terminó con una gran sonrisa, aún en el suelo.


	30. Vanity

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_30. __Vanity_

Fue más que obvio no ver a Suki o a Katara hasta el comienzo del baile, considerándolas las damas de la casa y la gran presión de lucir radiantes ante los demás las obligó a mantenerse encerradas en una habitación entre maquillaje y diversas telas sin abandonarla hasta el anochecer; incluso Zuko y Sokka se mantuvieron preparándose –aunque no fue más de dos horas- para que todo detalle fuera excelso, pero todos empezaban a comprender los grandes cambios que dos años pueden hacer al no presenciar a los más jóvenes en todo el día.

Aunque de no ser por la puerta de la habitación de Toph hábilmente truncada por el Avatar, esta hubiera escapado en cuanto pudiera. Con mejillas infladas en un gesto que Aang sólo pudo interpretar como adorable –por muy enojada que estuviera- se encontraba detrás de la chica en bata, cepillando y peinando su blonda cabellera oscura.

"Tu ley del hielo no te durara mucho" comenzó Aang divertido, peinando media trenza en el cabello de la chica "Deberás hablar con tu 'prometido' en la fiesta, sin mencionar a los invitados que te presente y, por supuesto, nuestros amigos" la ciega frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

De no ser por los temblores que de vez en cuando se sentían alrededor del palacio, hubieran considerado a ambos chicos muertos. Y a juzgar por _dos_ adolescentes encerrados totalmente _a solas_, no estaba mal considerar una extensa charla para ambos.


	31. Stairs

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_31. __Stairs_

El vestíbulo del palacio lucía magistral adornado con motivos de las cuatro naciones y los vestidos multicolores de todos los invitados, destacando por supuesto los Héroes de Guerra, conversando amenamente entre ellos y cualquiera que se acercase a presentarse en pleno acto diplomático. Fue hasta que el crujir de una de las puertas de las habitaciones obligó por un momento al cese de cualquier comentario.

Por arriba de las escaleras, bajando con toda la clase posible, el Avatar vestido con todas sus galas llevaba de la mano a una destacada pelinegra perfectamente arreglada. … Pelinegra de ojos nublados que les costó a sus amigos reconocer en más de dos parpadeos.

Al pie de la escalinata, fue un noble ilustremente desconocido al lado de su esposa quien le dio la bienvenida.

"¡Avatar Aang!" saludó sonriente con una reverencia fielmente correspondida "Mí esposa, la señora Lao Chi'en" misma reverencia con el beso de mano correspondiente "Y ella es… la señorita Bei Fong?" señaló incrédulo, olvidando por un momento sus modales.

"Así es" respondió Aang con sonrisa confiada, hablando por su compañera "Mi prometida"

…

El estrepitoso terremoto que se esperaba no hizo acto de presencia, fue en cambio la extraña sonrisa y el aura oscura que emanaba la Bandida Ciega la que le indicó a sus amigos lo larga que sería la noche. Para /todos/.


	32. Fan

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_32. __Fan_

No es que les pareciera raro ver a la Bandida Ciega vestida como toda una señorita, incluyendo el peinado, maquillaje y accesorios que la definición incluía. Lo sorprendente del asunto fue el hecho de observarla con abanico cubriéndole medio rostro, permitiendo que cualquier hombre que le fuese presentado le besara la mano en seña de saludo, con risitas a cualquier comentario de elogio hacia ella o cualquier chiste malo del rey Tierra, y sin responder a vocabulario florido cualquier gesto ingrato hacia ella.

Pero lo que realmente los había impresionado, lo que había obligado a sus amigos a abrir la boca completamente consternados fue el jamás negarse como pareja del Avatar ante cualquiera que lo preguntase.

"¿Qué carajos le hizo Aang?" dejó salir el Lord del Fuego olvidando sus modales, en un murmullo únicamente audible para Katara y su tío a lado al momento en que la pequeña asintió frente a todos ser pareja del joven Avatar. Con terror, pudo escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de la Bandida Ciega por detrás del abanico.


	33. Shrew

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_33. __Shrew_

"¡Vaya, vaya!" musitó Sokka divertido al sentarse la chica en la mesa junto al resto de sus amigos, con el Avatar por detrás acomodando su silla "¡La fierecilla domada!" la cara del guerrero clavada en el platón de sopa era más que obvia respuesta por su comentario. Toph a un lado, sonriendo tranquila con tazón en mano "Buen provecho, joven Sokka" terminó por decir para dar un sorbo a la sopa.

El ambiente de pronto se torno más denso, por lo menos en la mesa de los invitados de honor.

"Toph te ves… hermosa esta noche¡vaya cambio!" fue lo único que atinó a decir la Maestra Agua para tornar el ambiente un poco más tranquilo.

"Gracias" se limitó a decir con una sonrisa agradable "Lamento no poder corresponder el gesto, señorita Katara, pero me veo totalmente imposibilitada" la embajadora de la Tribu Agua pudo sentir el ambiente menos denso, ahora siendo invadido por el mar de dudas y las miradas ansiosas y dubitativas de todos posados en ambas chicas.

"Uh—Eh… Veo que Aang y tu no han perdido el tiempo en el viaje ¡Vaya sorpresa encontrarlos comprometidos!"

Un fuerte temblor obligó a cimbrar al salón –si no es que al castillo entero- junto con los invitados y gran parte de la vajilla junto a los alimentos que incluían.

"Me temo que no es de damas conversar durante la comida" murmuró, concentrándose de nueva cuenta en su tazón.

Nadie volvió a hablar hasta terminar los alimentos.


	34. Music

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_34. Music_

Toph odiaba el ambiente tan tenso y sin palabras de la mesa, pero prefería eso a que sus amigos empezaran a sacar las preguntas que los inundaban. Preguntas que seguramente rondarían sobre ella y su actitud de esa noche. 

Fue el preciso momento en que la música comenzó a sonar. Música de baile. La ciega maldijo para sus adentros al haber sentido a Aang levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacía los músicos ¿Pero había hecho algo¡No! Había dejado que su ahora 'prometido' llevara las riendas de su frustrante vida de señorita – aún cuando sólo habían pasado unas horas de empezar con ello.

Por eso no fue sorpresa cuando sintió a su lado el cuerpo masculino, mano extendida hacía ella con el '¿Me permite esta pieza?' tan clásico de aquellas fiestas. La sorpresa fue /quien/ invitaba a la chica a bailar; y fue aun peor cuando, acatando su nuevo papel, ella aceptó.

A la pista de la mano y moviéndose al compás del Lord del Fuego, Toph ya planeaba como asesinar a Aang de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

_Nota: _La próxima semana no descansaran de SEDN! Porque ustedes se lo merecen y su autora los quiere, publicaré tres capis seguiditos: lunes, martes y miércoles. Sólo para que esten al tanto de la publicación ;). DISFRUTENLO! y GRACIAS! 


	35. Fire

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_35. Fire_**   
**

"Sé que estas harta de que se te repita esto" habló en voz baja el Lord del Fuego, únicamente audible para la chica "Y puede que acabe del otro lado del salón con todas las mesas encima" añadió "Pero, hey! No te queda mal ese cambio. Y de no saber que todo es una farsa, lo apoyaría totalmente"

La ciega comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y sonrió complacida ante el cambio de música que indicaba cambio de pareja. No sólo por el hecho de poder intercambiar pareja con el de al lado, sino porque a veces Zuko podía ser tan acertado en sus comentarios que incluso parecía su amigo.

"Deja los halagos para Katara" terminó burlona justo antes de terminar en brazos de otra persona, sintiendo el nerviosismo del joven aún a través de los millones de pasos que inundaban el salón.

* * *

POR FIN! Ya hay notas y respuestas a reviews en el LJ 8D; 


	36. Water

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_36. Water_

"…Eeew" el guerrero pudo escuchar el quejido justo al momento en que él y la Bandida Ciega hicieron contacto para iniciar con el baile.

"¡Hey¿Y tus moda—" severo pisotón interrumpió su discurso acompañado de un gritito que tuvo que ahogar a causa de orgullo propio.

"Contigo no tengo que presentar modales, Sokka" murmuró con una sonrisa engreída "Tu /no/ tienes modales" y la música cambió en justo momento para que Toph huyera hacia otra pareja, permitiendo a Suki hacer labor de esposa y callar a su marido en momento preciso para no causar un espectáculo.

* * *

_Y no, nunca apoyaré el Tokka aun con el Book 3 lleno de este. Estos estan hechos namas para fastidiarse el uno al otro, Toph y Aang son el uno para el otro! xP_


	37. Air

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_34. Air_

"Por fin juntos, _cariño"_

"Te vas al…" calló de inmediato al sentir las fuertes manos de su amigo acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo, en pura señal de reproche y castigo para silenciar a su amiga. Podía verse el rubor de la ciega a través del maquillaje al escuchar los comentarios de varios invitados e incluso de sus propios amigos al ver la acción de Aang hacia su prometida "Aún te la puedo mentar durante esta pieza. No puedes acercarme más a ti"

Manos fuertes sujetando la cintura de la ciega "¿Apostamos?"

Toph prefirió maldecir para sus adentros.

* * *


	38. Sway

**Siempre es de noche

* * *

**

_38. Sway_

Zuko y Katara bailaban suavemente en perfecto compás, como si fueran uno sólo, considerando la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Suki y Sokka lo disfrutaban a lo grande, aún cuando lo suyo no era el baile, su esfuerzo era más que recompensado con miradas picaras entre ellos. Toph y Aang lograron impresionar a todos no sólo por la facilidad de baile que tenían, sino la cercanía entre ellos y el refinado deslice que lograban el uno al otro.

La ciega sentía las miradas de todos y podía escuchar más de dos comentarios refiriéndose a su magistral baile. Y para colmo de males, nunca hubo cambio de música y mucho menos de parejas, al parecer su prometido se había encargado de ello. Y no descansaría hasta hacerle esa noche un infierno.

El cese de la música culminó con los aplausos de los invitados, aunado a un tierno beso por parte de los guerreros, un magistral final de vueltas por parte del Lord del Fuego con su pareja y el admirar a los más pequeños como nunca: triunfante final tanguense con la ciega totalmente paralela al suelo, sujeta por un Aang peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

El estruendoso crujir de una de las paredes principales del salón junto con el colapso de un sin fin de mesas a la cercanía llamó la atención de todos los invitados inevitablemente. Al momento de volver las miradas hacia la joven pareja, no había más que vacío en su lugar.


	39. Selfcontrol

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

_39. Selfcontrol_

Los encaprichados pasos de la chica aunado al retirarse los zapatos y arrojarlos de buenas a primeras junto con los listones que adornaban su peinado denotaban su total y completo enojo hacía la situación. Aang por detrás, atrapando lo que pudiera con manos y cabeza, llamándola y tratando de remediar su error. Harto de perseguirla, en un salto se posó frente a ella.

"¡Espera!" ordenó, preparado para enfrentar la furia de su amiga "¡Creí que actuarías como un—"

"¡Perdí el control, sí!?" el grito era de pura frustración y Aang lo capto más que bien, aún mezclado con el repudio de la chica "¡No se que carajos hiciste que perdí el control! Ya cumplí con tu estúpida condición, ASÍ QUE AHORA ME LAR—"

Frase interrumpida al sentir al chico más cerca de lo que debiera, en un tierno abrazo que la rodeaba tratando de calmar el fracaso de la joven.

* * *

Notas en mi LJ... 


	40. Hug

**Siempre es de noche

* * *

**

_40. Hug _

Después del escándalo creado en la fiesta, aunque los Maestros Tierra más calificados ya se habían encargado de arreglarlo para que el baile prosiguiera, la ausencia de los Invitados de honor no pasó desapercibida por más de dos.

Corriendo entre jardines, el mismo Lord del Fuego acompañado de los embajadores de la Tribu Agua del Sur y la esposa de uno de ellos buscaban a su enfurecida amiga para pedir disculpas sin explicación alguna.

Fue Katara la primera en llegar dada su agilidad, deteniendo al equipo justo por detrás de unos arbustos lo suficientemente altos. Con una sonrisa tierna ante la imagen. Zuko el siguiente, con igual sonrisa un tanto más confiada. Sokka y Suki los últimos, el primero con ojos bien abiertos ante la imagen y la mano de su esposa ahogando cualquier gemido que pudiera interrumpirlos.

"Aang se encargará" atinó a decir la morena, retirándose de inmediato junto con sus compañeros.


	41. Confession

**Siempre es de noche

* * *

**

_41. Confession_

"¿A qué querías llegar con esto?" atinó a decir la ciega mucho más tranquila, aún sintiéndose entre los brazos de su amigo, sensación que se deshizo en el preciso instante en que este se separo, sujetando sus manos calidamente buscando su mirada de manera fija y serena.

"No sé…" se disculpó "Supongo que simples ganas de fastidiar…" y pronto se vio riendo en el suelo a causa de su amiga, quien desde arriba prácticamente escupió un suspiro de fastidio. Igual ya no había más que decir, se tumbó al lado del Avatar sin importarle que tanto pudiera ensuciarse el vestido.

Y al parecer, a Aang tampoco le importaba.

"¿Cómo es que se siente ver de día?" fue la última pregunta de la chica la cual inundo el lugar de un ambiente un tanto tenso.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza. Notas en mi LJ -link en el profile-_


	42. Show me

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

42. Show me**  
**

No estaba seguro si era el estrés de encontrarse a poco tiempo del enfrentamiento final, la invasión a la Nación del Fuego, pero Aang estaba nervioso, demasiado en realidad, lo suficiente para sentirse al borde de la histeria, sobre todo entre los arduos entrenamientos de tierra control que no olvidaban por motivo alguno.

"¡POR AGNI, PIES LIGEROS¡CONCENTRATE!" gritó la Bandida Ciega asestando una fuerte patada al suelo que el avatar apenas pudo esquivar con un magistral salto "¡Y deja de saltar, demonios!" el monje no se dio tiempo siquiera para respirar, fue un fuerte rugido lo que salió contra su maestra al caer al suelo.

"¡Tengo que saltar o acabaré muerto¿No comprendes los nervios que tengo¿LA SITUACIÓN NO ESTA CLARA PARA TI?" comenzó a gritar, hastiado "¿QUÉ ESTAS CIE…?"

"¡Anda¡Dilo!" lo retó un tanto, sintiendo contenible ira recorriéndola "¡Sí, estoy ciega, y qué¡Comprendo perfectamente la situación y por eso quiero ayudarte¡No sólo es por fregar, créeme Aang!" la chica se limitó a dar media vuelta, indicando sin palabra alguna el fin del entrenamiento por el momento.

Fue un rato mucho más largo del que quisiera, aún cuando Toph no se había alejado mucho. Lo cierto es que le costó un poco analizar el momento, con la cabeza un tanto ardiente el chico corrió por detrás de su maestra deteniéndola sin la menor educación. "Escucha" inició "No era mi inten…"

"Lo lamento, si? Sé que debes estar nervioso, también lo estoy…" comenzó a confesarse, sin enfrentar el rostro contra su pupilo "Te entiendo mucho más de lo que tu a mi, eso tenlo por seguro, Pies Ligeros"

"Enséñame, entonces" fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico, sujetando las manos de la joven y cediendo la fiel banda que habría cubierto su cabeza poco tiempo atrás. Dirigiendo sus manos hacía las de ella e indicando con sutileza el cubrir sus ojos para encontrarse ambos en la misma oscuridad.

Y una pequeña llovizna se apreció entre ellos, en un soleado y caluroso día de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

¡Y que te la crees, Mizuhi! 8D; Ah... soy una mala persona... xD. Notas en mi LJ 


	43. Lifetime

Siempre es de noche

* * *

43. Lifetime

"¿Y crees que sea posible mantener una relación después de mil vidas?" susurró la ciega cuestionando claramente a su compañero y su reciente explicación. Fue la mano del chico la que le dio la respuesta, ella ya sin escuchar del todo lo que decía: sólo eran ella, él y un cálido apretón de manos que la estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser. Que aun cuando aquello no durará durante mil y un años, con pequeños segundos como esos la vida podía volver a adquirir un sentido.

oo

Toph sintió abrir los ojos de regreso al gran jardin de Ba Sing Tse, envuelta en la misma oscuridad de siempre, pero con el candido recuerdo retumbando en sus oídos, en sus manos… Bastó voltear hacía el joven Avatar para encontrarse de frente a una sonrisa mágica, sonrisa que aun sin ver pudo corresponder entre pómulos rosados.


	44. Day

**Siempre es de noche**

* * *

44. Day **   
**

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, perdida entre oscuridad sintiendo la tierra a través de finas telas y a su pupilo al lado suyo, perdido entre pensamientos que a veces le gustaría conocer.

"Igual tendrías que decirme la condición" llamó la atención de su amigo "Pero pudiste habérmela dicho antes—digo, pude evitar /esto/, carajo!"

"No sé, hubiera sido más divertido si te lo decía en el momento" atinó a decir el monje en su defensa "Y ya deja de decir tantas groserías…" añadió, viendo la peligrosa ceja de la pelinegra alzarse en pura señal escéptica.

"¡Oblígame!" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en total señal de reto, y pudo sentirse por tercera vez limitada por el Avatar, esta vez de una forma total y completamente diferente. Un suave beso robado totalmente distinto al primer dado a aquel chico que pagó por él.

Siendo esa la primera vez que la Bandida Ciega vio el día.


	45. Epilogo  Parents in Law

**Siempre es de noche  
- Epílogo -**

* * *

Parents-in-law

"¿Y los viste?" la pregunta llamó la atención del monje al instante, viendo fijamente a la Maestra Tierra en su regreso a la fiesta en el gran palacio

"…¿ Los ví?" fue lo único que atinó a decir el monje, ya con las luces del gran salón más brillantes que hacía unos instantes "¿A quienes?"

La chica dio un suspiro prolongado, sintiéndose ya a pocos pasos de la fiesta "A mis padres, por supuesto" el joven no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo, tragando saliva de una forma sonora y bastante dolorosa. Una ligera y divertida carcajada brotó de los labios de la joven "¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?" se sintió cruzar el salón junto a su pupilo, con unas cuantas miradas fijas en ellos "Tu jueguito tiene sus consecuencias… y creo que harás bien con presentarte a tus 'suegros'"

El chico sonrió dulcemente, tratando de enmascarar el dolor en su pecho ante la fuerza con la que el corazón demostraba sus nervios "…suegros?"

"¿Querías ser mi prometido, no?" retó la chica, sonriendo dulcemente siendo el gesto totalmente correspondido. Por detrás, sus amigos sonriendo bondadosamente a la llegada de los jóvenes, sujetos de la mano y con un aura tan ligera y cálida que llamaba la atención de cualquier que pasase a su lado por el cambio tan repentino de hacia unas horas.

Aang olvidó por un instante los nervios al ser presentado ante los patriarcas Bei Fong, considerando lo difícil que podía ser el hecho de que Toph nunca perdería. Y menos ante él.


End file.
